borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yukichigai
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 'Pimpernel'page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 04:38, 28 October 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' deleted image your bee image, and probably others if memory serves, was deleted because it was not categorized. (see above note.) should you find that an image you are partial to was deleted for this reason simply leave me a message and i shall see if it can be restored. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Zer0 Please do not persist in writing comments on the three fingers. We know Zer0 has three fingers. The image was added to stem the flow of people documenting the obvious. It's like saying "Patricia Tannis has two eyes". The image is sufficient - it does not need further explanation. Secondly, keep any "Well duh" comments etc. out of the Edit Summaries. Edit summaries are to inform, not antagonise. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, OK! Yeah, you're right to change Forge to The Forge. I thought it over, and Fast Travel names actually are a separate beast. So... good job. :) morningstar tyvm. 11:18, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Storm/Three revert rule I am sorry to hear that you feel like this wiki has stifled your creativeness. There is a provision on this wiki called the three revert rule. It means that you can only revert (or edit the same content) a page three times in a 24 hour period. This is adapted from Wikipedia for your convenience. If you edit a page and get reverted, simply look at the pages history and "fix" any problems that are contained in the revert summary. If it continues to happen three times, you could receive a temporary block but I would appeal on your behalf if you are actually trying to make the page better, rather than push your version onto the page. As far as talk pages go... keep it civil please and try not to take things personally. 17:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) The above was posted so that you know your recourse (and limit) against any percieved blocking of edits. Please note that Warblade is also subject to the adopted policy of the 3RR. He cannot keep his version anymore than you can keep yours. With that being said, I will check on that page (take the time to) if it becomes a further problem. 22:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) It appears as though Warblade took the time to clean up your edit to conform to the standard formats of the wiki. Please take note of what was changed, in order to prevent re-edits in the future. This is in no way an insult to your editing skills (mine suck). Just saying thanks for taking the time. 00:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No problem, it is my job to liaison between editors. One thing that you have to understand is that Warblade is the only truly active admin and most diligent of the core community (everyone is extremely busy at this time). The other thing is that if there is an editor that continuously needs cleaned after, it becomes easier to revert. That becomes even more of a problem when there are several such editors. Warblades job is to keep this wiki up to a standard against a flood of new editors. I do not blame him for going the easy route and reverting when I, myself, do not have time to help him. I am not saying that you are such an editor... I have not looked at your contributions. Just saying that it is easier to check up on yourself and improve (conform to) what is accepted. That being said, if what is accepted needs to change... I am here for that as well. 14:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC)